El Fuerte's Secret Recipes
by Scorpik
Summary: *Spoiler Warning* What if El Fuerte made a cooking book? What recipes would be in it? Find out as Dan and Blanca read through the book to find a good thing to eat. Fat chance . Please Review. Rating may change. 1st Fanfic I made by myself.
1. Chapter 1

In a small wooden building on the outskirts of Hong Kong was a man. A man who had turned the small wooden building you are looking at into a School. A school which taught the Saikyo arts to those wishing to train. This man was… Dan Hibiki!

Dan is a young man who had long brown hair, a pink karate Gi and was well-toned. Did I forget to mention… HE HAS A BIG ASSED CHIN! Alongside Dan was his loyal friend from the depths of Brazil, Blanka, who was a green skinned man with hair over his body and only had shorts to wear. He had long, untamed hair and he looked more like a monster than a human. He was lost in the depths of Brazil after he was in a plane crash when he was a little boy.

"I'm hungry! What do you have to eat here anyway?" Blanka asked curiously scratching his head.

"Well we have my homemade special meatloaf!" Dan answered with a huge smile which sparkled. "The secret to making it is you have to know the Saikyo arts!" Dan gave Blanka a big thumbs up while Blanka facepalmed himself simultaneously as he watched than realize he had just dropped his meatloaf.

"So… ya got anything else?" Blanka once again asked while he decided whether to go somewhere else or just stay and enjoy the show.

"Well don't worry. I have a back up plan! I have all the recipes I need to make something good. Don't ask how I got it, but I also have this recipe book." Dan replied getting a book out of a tall shelf. Dan had managed to get the book but only when the book shelf fell on top of him. "Ouch! Hey Jimmy can you lend a guy a hand?"

Blanka shrugged his shoulders and lifted the book shelf off of Dan to reveal the book Dan was holding. It was called "El Fuerte's (Not So) Secret Recipes". On the front of the book was a muscular man who wore and mask and was shirtless. He had a hair coming out of the top of his mask and he was holding a bowl.

"I'm not so sure about this. I hear this guy has terrible cooking!" Blanka told Dan while sitting back down on the floor scratching his head.

"Oh it's perfectly fine!" Dan replied blowing some dust off the book, "I mean look at the reviews on the back." Dan flipped the book to show it to Blanca.

"Well let's see…" Blanca muttered while staring at the back.

"A taste that takes you out of this world… and into the bathroom!" – Zangief, Russia

"It made me take a different perspective of food. I'm never eating again!" - , Japan

"Why am I here again?" – Some guy who works at El Fuerte's Restaurant, Mexico

"C'mon. It can't be that bad!" Dan said while opening the book to the first recipe of the book.

To be continued…

* * *

Notes:

1. Not much detail goes into this one

2. The rest of the story contains some of El Fuerte's Recipes and the one you see in the ending of SF4 so there is a chance of spoilers

3. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Super Special Spice Pasta

Ingredients:

1 (12 ounce) package pasta

1 tablespoon vegetable oil

5 clove garlic, crushed

1 teaspoon dried basil

1 spoonfull of cumin

2 onion, diced

2 red and green chile peppers, seeded and chopped

3 drops hot pepper sauce

Lemon for extra zing

Method:

Bring a large pot of lightly salted water to a boil. Cook pasta in boiling water for 8 to 10 minutes, or until al dente; drain.

Meanwhile, heat oil in a saucepan over medium heat. Saute garlic with basil and cumin. Stir in onion and chiles; cook until onion is tender. Stir in hot sauce; simmer for 5 minutes, or until heated through. Toss with the cooked pasta, and season with salt and pepper. Top it off with a squeeze of the lemon

* * *

"What do you think of that?" Dan asked as he started to look for ingredients.

"...Are you kidding me?" Blanka replied as Dan started balancing on a chair trying to reach a pack of pasta which was at the top of the cupboard.

"Almost got it..." Dan said licking his lips with anticipation and hunger until the chair tipped over with him along it causing Dan to hit his face on the floor. "GAHHHHHHHH!" Dan started to hold his face in pain as Blanka turned the page over in the cook book.

* * *

Sweet Corn Bean Jelly

Ingredients:

Popcorn pack

1 stick kanten (agar agar), or 1/6 oz. kanten powder

1 1/4 cup water

1 cup brown sugar

3/4 lb. anko (1 1/2 cup)

Method:

Soak kanten in lots of water for about one hour. Squeeze the kanten and tear it into small pieces. Put the kanten in 1 and 1/4 cup of water in a deep pot and add the popcorn seeds in as well.

Heat it on low heat until the kanten dissolves. Add sugar and stir well. Next, add anko. Stir constantly and simmer until thickened. Stop the heat.

Pour the mixture in a flat container. Cool it until harden. Cut the yokan into small blocks to serve.

* * *

"We're definitely not making that!" Blanka said ripping the page out of the book and eating it, "The book probably tastes better than the food."

"C'mon Jimmy there's got to be something in here for us to eat!" Dan said with newly put bandages on his face as the door opened with Dan getting his face kicked in!

"HI SENSEI!" the mysterious figure who was revealed to be Sakura said waving her arms in the air, "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO TODAY? Sensei?" Sakura looked around for Dan, while jumping. Dan however was under the door Sakura was jumping on.

"Down here!" Dan mumbled as Sakura stopped jumping.

"Oh..." Sakura said looking down on him while getting off the door, "What are we doing anyway?"

"We're looking for something to eat." Blanka said as he continued eating the book which Dan finally noticed!

"MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT COST ME MONEY!" Dan shouted as Blanka threw the book, which hit Dan in the face.

"Oh well. Let's go get some takeaway!" Sakura shouted while dancing with Blanka.

"That's the first good idea that we've had all day." Blanka said picking Dan up and walking out the door with Sakura following behind.

"But my book....." Dan simply replied as a final page blue into his grasp.

To be continued...

* * *

Author Notes

1. Sorry for the long wait I was uninspired by this story. I'm ending the story quickly as I forgot all my plans.

* * *


End file.
